


Always Come Prepared

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters should really know that preparation is key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Prepared

Clothes are flying everywhere. Hitting the walls, the ceiling fan, one shirt landing half-assed on a lamp, toppling it over to crash on the floor -- neither man so much as flinches at the noise. 

Dean licks a long line down Sam’s chest, skin salty-sweet against his tongue as he uses his left hand to fumble with the top drawer of the bedside table. He struggles to concentrate on Sam, but the more he rummages in the drawer, the more distracted he becomes.

“Son of a bitch, Sammy! We _finally_ decide to do this and you forgot the lube?!”


End file.
